The Garden
by Infinity101
Summary: Hermione and Theo are Adam and Eve...Lets see what happens when they met for the first time in the Garden of Eden...


THE GARDEN

 ** _DISCLAIMER: THE CHARATERS IN THIS STORY don't BELONG TO ME THEY BELONG_** ** _TO J.K AND WHOEVER IS INCULDED IN WRITING AND PUBLISHING HARRY POTTER._**

 _ **AUTHORS NOTE: I understand that this story may conflict in ways with Religious Text, and I apologize to those who may take offense. Thank You**_

As he woke up that morning, he noticed a dull pain in his side. He grimaced and rubbed at it, looking down at his side. There wasn't any mark, so he wasn't too worried. He probably had slept funny and elbowed himself in the ribs, he reasoned. Since the pain was fading already, he shrugged and got up from under the tree he'd been sleeping under. He wasn't really sure how he got here, or when, or even why he was here. All he remembered was waking up in the middle of this forest many days ago. But he wasn't complaining, the place was very pleasant to live in. None of the creatures that lived here were hostile, there were many trees that constantly grew sweet fruit to eat, and there were streams and ponds with fresh clean water to drink. There were two trees in the middle, that for some reason he knew he wasn't supposed to go near. They seemed like perfectly normal trees, but every time he even contemplated going to eat from them, something- he wasn't sure what, stopped him. It didn't matter though, they were only two out of many, so it wasn't a hassle. The only thing that he didn't like was that it was rather lonely. Yes, there were many creatures in the forest, but none of them really even resembled him. Very few of them walked on two legs, and almost all of them had thick fur, feathers, or hard scales covering their skin. In comparison, the only hair that he had on his body was a thin downy covering on his torso, legs, and arms and there was thicker hair on his head, in his armpits and around his groin. And the other creatures all acted in ways that were so different than he did. He remembered the previous day thinking about how nice it would be if there was someone else just like him, so that he some company. As he stretched out, he decided that he was hungry. The peaches on the tree by the lake had looked ripe yesterday, and he decide that those would be perfect for right now. He walked for a while, stopping at a stream to get a drink from the cool flowing water. After another short walk, he reached the edge of the clearing by the lake, just as he was about to enter the clearing, he stopped. Under the peach tree, there was a creature he'd never seen before. It was slightly shorter than him, in fact short enough that it could only just reach the branch of the peach tree even when standing on its toes. It finally got a grip and started to climb up to the lowest branch. He saw that it had long flowing brown hair on its head, down to its waist. It actually resembled himself, but there was something about it. He decided to come closer for a better look. He made it to about ten footsteps from the tree without being noticed, when he stepped on a small fallen branch, causing a loud snapping sound. The creature let out a small gasp at the sound, and lost its grip. Not knowing what he was doing, he leapt forward, catching the thing before it hit the ground. For a moment, their faces were inches from each other's. He saw wide brown eyes almost similar to the blue ones he knew possessed from seeing his reflection in the water of the lake. The face was similar to his as well, though it was smaller, more delicate. He gently put the creature down on its feet, stepped back, and then noticed a few things. From its back side, it had seemed the same as he was. The hips were slightly wider in proportion, and the frame of the body was a little thinner, but aside from that, it was almost identical. Its skin was slightly paler than his,

leading him to wonder if it had spent more time in the shade than he did, since it was more of a pinkish color than his light tan. The hair on most of its was also a lot thinner than his, more like the fuzz on a peach, almost transparent in the light. But from the front, there were startling differences. On its chest, two fleshly mounds grew out of the flesh, about the size of an apple each, and they were capped by pink nipples, which were twice as large as the ones on his own chest. They reminded him of the shape of pears that grew on some of the trees around the forest. While unusual, the way they flowed with the contours of its of its body gave a certain beauty to the creature. While he was examining the creature, it had been doing the same to him, showing a curious manner, and then it finally took a step towards him, putting itself within arm's reach. It reached out tentatively with a small hand, touching his muscled chest and then looked down at its own with a puzzled expression. He reached out slowly and gently cupped one of the breasts, amazed at the softness of the skin. He weighed it lightly in his hand, noticing that there was no firmness of a muscle in it, which was a little unusual. While doing this, the creature had been running its hands over his chest, and he realized that he liked the feeling. He slowly started exploring the creature's chest with his hands, seeing that the other breast was just as soft as the first, and as the creature smiled. He decided that it must like the feelings as well. He moved his hand down its side and to its hip, and observed his dangling penis and the sack beneath it, and then looked at the groin of the creature, and observed nothing but a triangle of brown curly hair. That was odd, he thought to himself; how was it able to relieve itself of unneeded water? Thinking of this, he suddenly realized that he had to relieve himself. He put his hand on its shoulder and pressed slightly in a gesture that said, "stay here" and quickly moved to the edge of the clearing and found a suitable tree. The creature however did not stay, it followed him, and watched as he stood and urinated against the trunk of the tree, it looked at his arching stream with a puzzled look, then shrugged and moved slightly off to the side. He watched in amazement as it squatted down and a yellow stream spurted from the triangle of curly hair. Perhaps there was more than he had suspected? He decided he would find out. As soon as it had finished he took the creatures hand and led it over to a small incline by the edge of the lake, and sat down. It followed his lead, and he positioned himself between its legs, parting them with his hands. It didn't resist, but looked at him again with curious expression. He took a closer look at the nest of curls, and realized upon closer inspection that there was a pair of lips, thought they opened vertically rather than across in the way the ones on their faces did. He reached out and softly parted them with his fingers. He saw pink folds of flesh that reminded him somewhat of a flower, though he had never seen anything like this. At the where the lips met, there was a small nub of flesh, poking out of a small sheath. He realized that his fingers were slightly wet, although not form the urine that was still clinging in small gold droplets to the brown curls. He brought his fingers to his nose and inhaled a deep heady scent. Unlike anything else he'd ever smelled before. He suddenly realized something odd. His penis, which had been flaccid this whole time, had suddenly begun to stiffen, the skin at the tip pulling back and exposing the large head. There had been a few times that he had woken up in the morning like this, but it had always subsided after a few minutes. Never before had this happen during the day. He decided that it would probably go away after a while like it always did, and returned examination of this wonderful creature. He reached out and ran his fingers gently through the folds of the inner lips, noticing now that beneath the nub of flesh, there were two other orifices. The first was small, about the size of the one at the end of his penis, so he reasoned that this must be where the creature had relived itself from. The one beneath that however, was larger, about the same diameter, of his finger. This was a mystery to him. At first he thought that this was where she relieved herself of solid waste, but then he noticed the small puckerd hole between the cheeks of its bottom, so he decided that couldn't be it. As he was running his fingers over the creatures' flesh, he brushed against the hard little nub with his thumb, and it gasped. He withdrew his hand, afraid that he'd hurt it, but it reached out quickly and grabbed his hand, replacing it to where it has been. He looked at the creature for a moment, and seeing the pleading look in its eyes, began to gently rub the small pearl of flesh with his thumb. The creature started breathing deeply and laid its head back, and soon was whimpering and moaning as he continued to make small motions with his thumb. He was confused now. his erect member had not subsided by now as it normally had, if anything it had gotten harder, the head now fully exposed and taking on a deep reddish color. He looked at it, and then looked at the strange orifices on the creature, and then suddenly, he understood. He had seen birds nesting in pairs, the more brilliant make protecting the nest while the dull colored female sat, guarding and warming the eggs. he realized now that this was not a different creature than he, but she was his mate. He slowly moved up so that his face was level with hers, and she embraced him, running her fingers threw his hair. He didn't know why, but he had a sudden urge to press his lips against hers, and he did so. She didn't resist at all, and he could taste peach juice in her mouth. Apparently she had a liking to those. He realized that his penis was resting at the entrance of her womanhood, and slowly pushed inside. She moaned slightly as he slid inside, and then he felt resistance, looking down he saw that he was only about halfway in. he was confused for a moment, but then he felt her hands on his waist, pushing toward her. He pushed harder at her insistence and felt something give away. She gasped and a tear rolled down her cheek. He looked down and a feeling of sadness came over him when he saw on his shaft. He had hurt her; this wasn't supposed to happen. But he then felt her reach out to his waist again, once ageing pulling him in, telling him it was okay. He slid back into her again without any resistance this time, and she moaned and began undulating her hips under his. He gasped as he felt waves of pleasure, greater than anything he'd ever felt before. Soon he was thrusting and grinding in time with, both of them panting and moaning as one. He felt something building up inside of him, and he realized that her moans and gasped were getting higher pitched, as she built up to her climax. At last together they came at once, her body shuddering with pleasure as he felt, something spurts out from inside of him and into her. As he withdrew his now flaccid penis from her, he saw a sticky white fluid leaking out from between her nether lips…She turned still clinging to him and rested her head on his chest. He turned and saw those beautiful brown eyes gazing up into his, and he smiled. He took her hand in his and pressed it against his chest where his heart was, and said "Theo." He didn't know how he knew that's what his name was, he just did. She smiled back at him and took his hand, placing it slightly over her left breast just like his racing beneath; she replied in a small voice "Hermione." The rest of course we know.

 ** _please review and please be Kind this is my first story_**


End file.
